


You, Me, and the Devil Make Three

by LilyAnson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Unusual Alliances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: When Rowena betrays everyone Sam, Crowley, and Lucifer team up to try and stop her.





	You, Me, and the Devil Make Three

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Canon divergence for the middle of episode 11x09 (O Brother, Where Art Thou?)
> 
> A/N 2: WIP. Still a bit hazy on certain parts of this. More tags (and probably a better summary) to come.
> 
> A/N 3: Originally written for the challenge: You, me, and the devil make three.

“Where am I?” Sam groaned.

“Depends on what you mean by that,” stated a voice he knew all too well. 

Sam groaned again. Of course it would be Crowley. He realized he really shouldn’t be surprised by now. Finally he opened his eyes.  
Frowning he sat up and inspected their surroundings. “Are we still in hell?” he asked.

“Yes and no,” Crowley replied.

“Crowley,” Sam growled.

Crowley shrugged. “It’s not that simple, Moose. Are _we_ in hell? Yes. Are our bodies in hell? Who knows?”

“If you don’t give me a straight answer soon-”

“That _is_ a straight answer,” Crowley insisted. Crowley’s eyes narrowed. “You really don’t remember anything, do you?”

Sam’s frown deepened as he tried to think back on the events that led him here.

“We were double crossed, Sam. My lying witch of a mother agreed to help us and then turned on us at the first possible moment. And before you remember and start to get all bent out of shape about everything I might remind you that this whole plan was _your_ idea.”

His idea Sam thought, thoroughly confused. Desperately Sam struggled to remember just what plan Crowley meant. Before he could Crowley heaved another sigh and all but rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck’s sake,” Crowley muttered. “You really don’t remember _anything_ do you? Okay, let’s sum up everything, shall we? We came to hell to talk with Lucifer. At the first possible moment my mother betrayed us. We ended up locked in this damnable cage. Currently we’re in a mindscape in that mess of thing you happen to call your brain. _You_ decided that for the moment she was the greater evil of the two. Then _you_ decided to let us both in to see if the three of us would be able to take her out together.”

“Three?” Sam questioned warily.

Crowley tipped his head to someone standing just behind Sam. With a bit of trepidation Sam slowly turned around. With his trademark arrogant grin Lucifer raise a hand and wiggled his fingers in lieu of an actual greeting.

“You, me, and the devil make three,” Crowley remarked.


End file.
